Scaring Buster
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: While babysitting, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle must find a way to get rid of Buster.


One day at the Jim Dear's house, Scamp was taking a nap in the livingroom, he soon heard a knock.

Scamp said, "Huh? Who can that be?"

So Scamp went to the door and opened it. Then Buster was standing in front of him.

Buster said, "Hello Scamp."

Scamp said, "BUSTER! What are you doing here?"

Buster said, "I am here to babysit."

Scamp said, "Huh?"

Soon, Tramp came and said, "Ah Buster, glad you came."

Scamp said, "Dad, what going on?"

Tramp said, "I ask Buster to babysit you kids while your mother and I go out."

Scamp said, "But dad, you don't even like Buster. Why didn't you ask Uncle Jock or Trusty to look after us?"

Tramp said, "Jock and Trusty had to go on a convention and won't be back for months. Jim Dear and Darling are helping Aunt Sarah move. So the only ones I have left are Buster."

Scamp said, "I wish it could've been Reggie."

Tramp said, "Now whirlwind. Be nice."

Buster said, "Don't worry Tramp. Scamp and I are gonna have so much fun together."

Scamp quickly ran to the kitchen and soon bump into Annette.

Annette said, "Scamp, why don't you watch where you're going?"

Scamp said, "Oh sorry sis. I had to get away from him."

Annette said, "Who him?"

Scamp said, "Buster. Dad hired him to babysit us."

Annette said, "Buster? Isn't that the dog you and Angel talked about."

Scamp said, "Yep."

Annette said, "Say no more. There's always a way to get rid of babysitters."

Scamp said, "If you're talking about murder then I like it."

Annette said, "No. We are gonna scare him."

Scamp said, "Yeah right. Buster is bigger than us."

Annette said, "It doesn't matter who's bigger. There's always a weakness."

Scamp said, "I guess."

Annette said, "But for right now, let wait until after Buster get used to the house."

Scamp said, "Right."

Soon, Buster came and said, "Ah Scamp, who's your new girlfriend?"

Scamp said, "For your information Buster, that is my sister Annette and I know what you're up to. You just want to babysit so you can torment me and Angel just cause we left you back at the junkyard."

Buster said, "Wow are you a little clever dog."

Scamp said, "Come on Annette, let get out of here."

Buster said, "Oh no you don't. I want you two to do a little chores for me."

Annette said, "Yeah right. Dad did not say we have to do chores."

Buster said, "But I am the babysitter, so that means you must do as I say or else."

Scamp said, "Or else what?"

Buster said, "Or I'll tell your parents that you steal from your mom purse."

Scamp said, "I did not steal from my mom purse."

Buster recorded and it said, "Hi, I'm Scamp and I...steal from my mom purse."

Scamp said, "Oh no."

Buster said, "Now, get to work."

So Annette and Scamp started doing chores around the house. For hours, they were getting tired. Soon, Angel, Collette, and Danielle came.

Angel said, "Hey Tenderfoot, Annette, how it going?"

Scamp said, "What do you think? Buster had made me and Annette do chores all day."

Danielle said, "He made us do chores too. I had to clean the attic."

Collette said, "Mine was clean the gutter."

Angel said, "And I had to wash the dishes."

Scamp said, "Yeah, well we can't live like this. We have to figure out a way to get Buster out of the house."

Angel said, "But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Annette said, "We could try scaring him, but we don't know his weakness."

Danielle said, "And I don't think a dogcatcher or Reggie are enough to scare Buster off."

Scamp said, "Hmm, maybe there's something in Buster's bag that can help us."

Collette said, "Well how are we suppose to get it?"

Angel said, "Just leave that to me."

So Angel went to Buster and said, "Oh Buster."

Buster said, "Well if it isn't my Angel cake. What do you want?"

Angel said, "Oh, I just want you to take me to the junkyard for a little reunion."

Buster said, "The junkyard. Well no ones lives there anymore, except me."

Angel said, "Then maybe you and I could go alone."

Buster said, "Okay, but just for a few minute."

So Angel and Buster went to the junkyard. Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle quickly went to Buster's bag to find out how to get rid of him.

Danielle said, "Okay, so what can we use to get rid of Buster?"

Scamp started digging and searching for item to help. Then, he spotted something. He picked it up and said, "I got it. Buster's diary."

Collette said, "Whoa, Scamp you can't read someone else's diary."

Scamp said, "And why not?"

Annette said, "Because it reveal embarrassing things and you shouldn't know."

Scamp said, "Would you rather have Buster treat us like slave or would you rather read the diary and get rid of him?"

Danielle said, "Well I guess we could read it, but only for the weakness part."

So Scamp skim through pages to pages to find Buster weakness. Soon, he found it.

Scamp said, "Ah ha. Buster weakness is the Grim Reaper."

Collette said, "And why is that?"

Scamp said, "He get night terrors all the time."

Danielle said, "So, all we have to do is get a Grim Reaper and scare Buster away."

Scamp said, "Yeah."

Collette said, "But where are we gonna get a Grim Reaper?"

Annette said, "There's a chest full of outfits we can use."

Scamp said, "Great, let go."

So the four went to the chest and search to find some outfit to wear and dress themselves up as the Grim Reaper.

Scamp said, "Alright, I found a robe that we can use."

Danielle said, "And here's the skeleton."

Collette said, "So all we need is a scythe."

Annette said, "Oh, I know where it is."

So Annette went to the attic to get the scythe.

Scamp said, "Alright, now let make a Grim Reaper."

So the four started climbing up on each other. Danielle was at the bottom, Collette was above Danielle, Annette was above Collette, and Scamp was at the top. Then they put on the robe and skeleton mask on and grabbed the scythe.

Annette said, "Alright, now let scare Buster out."

So they started walking out the door. Meanwhile, Angel and Buster just got back from the junkyard.

Buster said, "Wow Angel cake, that was pretty fun."

Angel said, "Yeah, we should do this more often."

Scamp said, "Ooooooo, Buuuuuussssttttterrr."

Buster said, "Huh?"

Collette said, "Your time has come."

Buster said, "What? Who are you? Show yourself."

The Grim Reaper then stood in front of Buster. Buster gasped and shivered in fear. Angel might think that it was Scamp and his sisters in there.

Buster said, "What do you want from me?"

Annette said, "We are here to haunt you."

Scamp said, "And take you to the dark side of the road."

Buster said, "Why?"

Collette said, "Cause you were a very bad dog and must be punish."

Danielle said, "By death."

Buster eyes widen. He started backing up, but the Grim Reaper started getting closer to him. Just as the Grim Reaper hold out the scythe, Buster screamed and ran away.

Angel said, "Whoa."

Scamp and his sisters laughed and they took out their Grim Reaper outfit.

Annette said, "Man, we sure showed him."

Danielle said, "Yeah, it was good."

Angel said, "It was great, but who's gonna look after us for now?"

Scamp said, "We'll take care of things ourselves until mom and dad get home. If they ask where Buster is, we'll tell him he left early."

Angel said, "Right."

So they all went back inside to wait for mom and dad to get home. Soon, they finally arrived.

Tramp said, "Kids."

Lady said, "We're back."

Scamp said, "Hey mom, dad."

Collette said, "We're glad you're back."

Tramp said, "Did you had a great time with Buster?"

Angel said, "Oh we sure did."

Lady said, "So, where is he?"

Danielle said, "Oh um, he had to leave early, but we can handle it."

Tramp said, "Well as long you're all safe, we're okay with that."

So they all enjoy the rest of their day.

The End.


End file.
